


Just Keep Going Baby

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [108]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Come Inflation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Starkerfestivalsevents, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: discord? Bad influence. Have some porn. “Hear me out. Cuz i'm a sucker for bottom Tony but same Idea but Tony having to tap out a lot sooner then Petter due to old age and just not able to get it up so He lets Peter just use his body to come several more times.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 9
Kudos: 350
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Just Keep Going Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Tony fill for starkerfestivals bingo

Tony hums as he turns over onto his stomach, pulling a pillow under his head and relaxing as much as possible. He spreads his legs, shoving another pillow under his hips and hissing softly at the friction on his half hard cock. Once he’s settled like a pillow princess, he looks over his shoulder at Peter.

Peter, who is currently standing at the end of the bed in complete and utter awe. Eyes wide, jaw dropped, cock hard and leaking already.

“Well, what are you waiting for, baby? A formal invitation?” Tony teases.

Peter blushes and shakes his head, crawling up the bed and hovering over Tony. “Are you sure about this Tony? You know I don’t mind stopping after one round…”

Tony wiggles his butt and fights the urge to laugh at the way Peter almost drools over it. “I’m sure. I have a safe word, remember?”

Peter nods slowly, deciding to trust Tony on this one. That fat fucking ass is _calling_ to Peter, and Peter isn’t one to refuse that call often.

“Next time, I wanna eat you first. Make you cum on my tongue before I even get my cock into you. Then fuck you so sensitive you cry for me.”

“I’ve never cried even once for you, kid. That’s going to be a tough job.”

Peter lines himself up and pushes in slowly, groaning at the feeling of it. “You make _me_ cry. Your ass is just—someone needs to write poetry about it. It’s the best ass in the entire world. A work of Art. It-“

“Jesus, kid, if you don’t start fucking me in the next two seconds, you’ll never see it again.”

That’s enough to make Peter start moving. He pulls out slowly, hands coming to spread Tony’s cheeks so he can watch his cock move in and out. He goes slowly at first, just enjoying the sweet drag of his cock on Tony’s tight ring of muscle.

“Come on kid, fuck me like you mean it! Give me that cock, come on.” Tony urges, almost whining. Peter is such a fucking tease.

Peter laughs softly, moving so that his hands are on either side of the bed next to Tony’s chest, and gets his toes under his feet for leverage. Then he _really_ starts to go at it. He slams his hips into Tony, going at a steady pace as he rides Tony’s ass up the bed.

Tony, to his credit, seems to _love_ it. He groans and moans his pleasure, hips thrusting back to meet Peter’s after thrusting forward to run his cock into the pillow.

Peter whines and leans down, kissing at Tony’s neck and biting at his ear. “Oh god, Tony, it feels so good! Fuck, Tony-“

Tony groans, pushing his hips back even more. “Come on Pete, cum inside me. Fill me up, come on, want it so bad- oh god!” Tony whines as he finishes, coating the pillow underneath him.

Peter whines and cums inside Tony for the first time, but he doesn’t slow down or stop like he usually does. Instead, he just _keeps going._

Tony whimpers occasionally when he feels over stimulated, but for the most part it’s fucking hot. Getting used like a flashlight. Like Tony doesn’t matter at all, like he isn’t even here.

By the time Peter finally pulls out, Tony feels sore as _fuck_ and he loves it.

He turns into his back, and runs a hand down his belly. He laughs softly at the very small bump there, smiling at Peter sleepily. “You’re like a firehose.”

Peter giggles back and kisses Tony’s cheek. “And you’re a really good cum dump.”

Tony’s jaw drops and he lets out a surprised bark of a laugh, smile cracking open his face. “Wow. Okay, just. I’m in awe of you. How are you so perfect?”

Peter blushes and smiles, kissing Tony softly. “I love you too. Now come on, let’s get you showered and cleaned up.”


End file.
